Acid Rain
by AzureSynergy
Summary: Yuu had been missing for months. The strangest thing is,and Mika hasn't noticed at all, is that it happened around the same time The Incident at the labs did...


Acid Rain

' _He walks with this easiness about him'_ Yuuichirou thought as he stared at the man from atop a building. One of his legs was drawn against his chest while the other dangled like soggy washing from a line, off the edge of the building. His ears were perked and listening for any sign of danger; glancing behind his back and eyes skimming across the rooftops.

He scratched at his chest with his blunt claws, moving his tattered shirt, hanging loose, while his other arm was draped across the top of his bent knee- the image of a relaxed body. Yuu watched the blond male sweep the streets with those _filthy_ red eyes. The man's white clothed body side-stepped shattered glass and stepped over small bits of rubble. He looked like stained milk against the black tarmac. Yuu's gaze caught on a golden hilt as it glimmered in the slow seeping vestiges of ember light. _'He must be a royal if he's carrying around a fire breather_ and _a metal snake.'_

He dug his claws into the concrete at his side and leaned forward. Give him one chance and he'll tear that monster's throat out. Yuu hated their weapons more than he hated the vampires' constant presence in the ruins. Despite their regular search teams he'd managed to escape them for months now. Sometimes their muscular bodies were too large to squeeze in between the cracks of fallen concrete and girdles and toppled-over ceilings to follow the smaller, adaptable, beings.

Most of them didn't need to- the vampires captured their experiments before they got far. Yuu narrowed angry eyes on the patrolling vampire- his pupils making vehement slits. They hadn't caught him. And they're still looking. ' _Useless parasites'_ He spat over his shoulder, growling low in his throat at the man's everlasting presence, and crawled back over the roof- keeping as near to the ground as possible. His claws scraped marks against the edge. Marking his territory. He'd seen enough. Another look wasn't even spared at the _disgusting_ monster swarming around in the streets below.

Faded grey of the cracked street matched the colour of the sky. Dark was gaining on them and storm clouds gathered- Yuu didn't want to be on the ledge when it started to rain; scars on his back attest of the first lesson he learned after escaping. World School is a slumskumbledy wench- you take the test first and get the lesson after. School taught him enough to tell him where his house should be, but the crawlers- vampires- forced his hand. There wasn't a chance in hell he could nest in a building now; they'd find him. His impromptu home was set up in the entrance to the stairs leading downwards. A collapsed roof blockaded the stairs so it was like a little cave littered with cardboard boxes to keep in the heat as well as once-soggy newspapers.

Sleeping on the roof was worse than sleeping inside failing buildings- at least in a building he'd be protected from the rain _and_ weather. Being captured, he reminded himself, is worse than being caught in the rain. So let his home be on the roof- its way safer, in retrospect, than sleeping between shredded steel plates and collapsed concrete where there was a bigger chance of being discovered by patrolling parasites.

Yuu snuck inside- not bothering to close the rusted door that clawed to its one remaining hinge. He nested between the crinkling pages of mottled black and white, retracting his arms and legs into his shirt and curling up on his side. His eyes stared at the darkening sky. It was a portrait of rumbling rolling rigid clouds painted with streaks of sickly green and grey. He trembled and pressed his ears flat against his head- the appendages disappearing into his unruly hair.

Experience spoke for his body and goose bumps made themselves known. Tonight was going to be especially cold. Yuu, now more than ever, wished he had at least one of those soft squares that wraps around your body. Remembering a slither of the past he shivered- not from the cold- _a blanket_ , was what the vampires called it. A blanket.

The last sparkling rays of sunlight were swallowed.

* * *

"Captain, it's in your best interest to retreat- it's about to pour!" Mika slapped aside a zinc plate and ducked beneath it- revealing another strip of empty, ruined, street. Hearing Guren's words, Mika looked up at the snaking clouds gathering for a hug of death. His eyes narrowed at the green lining the edges of them. Half turning his head- still staring at the clouds- he replied. "We haven't found any abandoned hybrids yet. Going home can wait. Besides, we're almost done for today, it's just one more street."

Wind picked up and blew sour air through their sharpened senses. Mika covered his nose with the sleeve of his uniform and pinched his face in disgust. "We've been out here for _hours_ and haven't found a trace of inhabitancy. I don't even know how those little creatures can survive the circumstances out here, really!" Guren was sounding more and more like a petulant child.

Mika frowned, following a trail of rubble into the nearest building that wasn't collapsed completely. If there was a storm on their heels a hybrid would scurry into a building for shelter- instincts, he supposes. Even Guren, the annoying idiot, knew they should head back before they got caught in the claws of something they are ill prepared for. Mika pulled a face. If the man could only see his expression now he'd be shocked. How could the stone-like Mikaela even _know_ of emotions?

He ducked through the low bearing door and stepped onto crinkling wrappers and shredded glass that looks like an animal cut it with its claws. The entranceway was empty except for leaves, a healthy coating of dust and...

His sensitive eyes caught the subtle trail of footprints easily. They lead to an empty newspaper depot before trailing back out of the building. The tracks were fresh. Probably a few hours old. A howling wind knocked against a still-intact window – threatening to burst it from the pane- before settling down again. The gust blew dead leaves and scraps of rubbish across the floor right onto the fading tracks. Guren stopped a few steps behind him.

Schooling his voice into anything other than 'smug', Mika addressed the man. "A hybrid's been here. The tracks aren't that old and _it_ wouldn't have left the city." His red eyes scanned over the rest of the building.

A broken elevator. Shattered and frayed chairs and other upholstery. A door was ajar, leading to the roof, but was inaccessible. Even from here he could see the collapsed remnants blocking the path. "How are you so sure the little beast didn't leave the city?" Guren snapped; soured by the fact he was proven wrong. Looks like there really was a little monster running around. Why did Mika always have to be right?

Mika strolled around the first floor sniffing the air for a scent. "Hybrids are clever. They wouldn't leave the city- a place to hide and find food- to brave the unknown. For all they know there's nothing out there but more of that-" He tossed his head to the window and the storm crawling closer. Guren didn't even care about being proven wrong- too worried about the worsening weather.

"If you're so certain the beast isn't leaving I suggest _we_ do and come back tomorrow- when the sky's settled its stomach." Mika snapped his head back and gave a crimson glare. Guren stood his ground; not surprised nor phased by the sudden show of expression from the commander of ice. "Didn't you hear me? I said they're intelligent! If that beast so much as smells us it's not going to stick around! We'll lose its trail faster than a human loses common sense!"

"Exactly why you should consider returning! We have more common sense than that! What is that _thing_ worth compared to us? If we stay here we could die. I don't care about your stupid pride. If you don't want to go back empty-handed fine by me, but I'm not going back with my ashes in a bottle!"

"Leave then!" Mika snapped and brushed past Guren; causing the man to stumble backwards under the impact of their shoulders. Guren watched as Mika left the building into the shouting wind- following a trail of forgotten footprints.

His nose to the wind, Mika closed his eyes and focussed. Stale sweat, mouldy paper, rancid meat, rotting rubbish, moulded mattress, decomposing flesh. Week-old rain. Mika opened his eyes- followed the scent. Dodging fallen pillars and abandoned vehicles he traced the contours of the abused building into a side alley. Garbage littered everywhere blocked an easy path to follow the fragrance filling the air- the black bags were stripped of their 'valuable' contents- plastic gutted with claws at the side. Leaking and pussing gross contents. Mika lifted his sleeve to his mouth and nose- the stench was revolting. He dropped his arm back to his side- he needed his nose to follow the remaining traces of hybrid.

All the different smells made it harder for him to pinpoint the source. _'Sneaky bastard ripped up the rubbish for a reason.'_ If he went back into the building and waited out the storm the rain would sweep away the vile smells, but it would also banish the escapee's scent.

' _He planned this from the start!'_

Mika, for all he knew, would have sworn the little monster snuck into the building and deliberately left tracks just to tease him. To prove vampires are not the dominant species. On the part of the hybrid- this was just an elaborate scheme- a power play. _'Bastard. Bastard!'_

Fingertips asphyxiated the hilt of his sword and twisted the scabbard around. Should he just kill this beast and keep it as a trophy- later pleading it was self-defence. The council would believe him. They'd been hunting hybrids for a while now. Even in their captivity these monsters have proven to be violent. They would believe him. If the _things_ want to be annoying, stubborn... and _idiotic_ they can't wonder why the vampires wouldn't see them as a plague. If they're going to behave like a plague they'll be treated as one.

Why did the idiotic geniuses want to leave the safe haven of their cities? Why do they even _want_ to come into the wastelands and... _waste away_? Mika gripped the golden hilt. Pressing the other odours away he focussed, like a bloodhound, on his prey. Only its scent mattered now. He followed the green string of senses to a trashcan with boxes piled atop it, pressed against the wall. Mika stared at it.

Had he made a mistake? No- there was definitely a fire escape that lead up to the roof, but the thing broke off half way up... Mika mounted the trash dump and gripped the dilapidated metal ladder and climbed swift like a trapeze artist to the platform above where the rest of the steps were missing. Closer now, he noticed the shafts of the missing ladders hammered into the bricks, built as a makeshift jungle gym.

He stared at the dodgy rods of metal. They looked sturdy enough to hold the weight of a tawny hybrid, but the mass of a vampire... might just... cause the stupidly-ingenious trap to collapse in his hands! Mika looked at the ground. He didn't want to end up a rubbish bag of bones down there. A small smile broke his veneer of stone. No wonder they hadn't caught all the prisoners yet. They were tricky with their brilliance.

"You're not going to jump, are you? If you are I'm not scraping your carcass of the pavement and wipe away the blood!" It took a fraction of a second to kill his smile and glare down at Guren. The man had his hands cupped around his mouth- yelling up at him. Idiot. "Keep quiet," Mika hissed without expression, "You'll scare away the prey." Sometimes he swore Guren was a bigger idiot than Ferid. And Ferid was more stupid than Justin Bieber.

Guren pocketed his hands and stared up at him with a bored expression. "It looks to me like the beast clawed its way up against the bricks onto the roof. I bet you three suppers it made a nest up there!" Mika knew better than to take that bet. For once, Guren was right. The hybrid, sure as the rising of the sun, was up there. Gloom was upon them like a thief in the night and he was glad for his vampire sight; Guren couldn't be so lucky, he was sure.

Black didn't swallow them yet, but shadows already spun around corners and crept closer across the grey concrete provided by the pregnant clouds. "You're crazy, Mika. We should go back- it's going to come down on us any second now and I'm not looking forward to a swim. How are you going to get up there anyway? Are you going to fly? Are you going to fart out a pair of wings, float up there, grab the little monster and give us both a ride back to fairyland? Hate to break it to you, princess, but you're not magical! You don't pee glitter, poop cupcakes and fart rainbows! You're a vampire not Edward Cullen!"

All while he raved and threw around his hands, mussing up his hair, Mika stared at him with a deadpan. Humans are such entertaining imbeciles. Sometimes he swore even hybrids are better than them. He had a point despite his hurricane in a teacup. There was only one route up there and the little ladders weren't looking encouraging. Mika wasn't going to give Guren the pleasure. They were going home with a hybrid. Or die trying. A sentence that could become reality, as he laid one hand onto the ridged metal that dug into his hand and scraped against the lines in his palm.

"Hey," Guren exclaimed and took a flash step forward before stopping himself, "What are you doing?" His eyes were wide and filled with unfiltered fear for his commanding officer and friend. "I told you we're not going back until I've cleared our search route." Mika put some weight on the metal rod. It didn't budge. Stable enough to hold a full grown vampire? He lifted his feet from the platform and dangled, one arm, from the rod. Guren made a small distressed noise- this was so out of character for him. Usually the man would encourage such idiotic behaviour so he could tell him afterwards 'I told you so'.

Perhaps it was the weather that got to his brain.

Mika vaulted himself and grabbed hold of the next pole- then the next and the next. Each time using his increasing his momentum until he swung like an athlete- a professional trapeze artist. He came bearing down on a pole and the rusted metal snapped under his weight. The metal slashed into his palm- drawing blood. Mika hissed in pain as he tumbled down. Guren shouted words that flew past his ears and mixed with the rush of wind.

The ground swallowed him whole.

* * *

Thunder clapped in the clouds and a chorus of cheering wind swept over the rooftop- making the door flap like a useless drunk on its one hinge. Yuu whimpered and pushed deeper into the wrappings of newspaper and cardboard. He had long since crept out of his cocoon-shirt when he heard voices in the lane below. The vampires knew he was up here. It was only a matter of time before they arrived for the reaping.

Yuu wished they didn't have the courage to do so; he had nowhere left to run, but if wishes were fishes then he would never starve. The only hope he had that the parasites won't reach him was his makeshift ladder to the roof and the storm pressing down on them like an untameable beast. Green lightning bit the ground and set the horizon on fire. Flecks of dust grew electrified and stagnant. Yuu felt his own hair rise as electricity pulsed through the air.

A crash followed by a clanging pipe over the edge made Yuu jump. The newspapers fluttered like broken butterfly wings from around him and rustled to a rest around his knees. He sat up and peeked out through the restless door. His paws steadied him where they rest against the wall and on the floor. A spark of static shot from one tip of his ear to the other; using the tufts of fluff as receptors. Yuu shook his head and rubbed both his paws over his ears in annoyance.

He could feel it in the lifting hair covering his arms- it was about to rain. Those vampires would be dead within seconds. He'd be safe. Yuu backed into his cave; his paw stroking the wall as he kept his eyes on the clouds- ready to burst. A shout shattered his relief. His claws dug into the wall and scraped tracks into its face. His pupils shrunk to pinpricks. The vampires weren't dead. It sounded angry.

Yuu whimpered and retreated as far back into the shadows as possible. He pulled the newspaper around him like a hood and held another close to his breast. A thud on the roof. It wasn't rain. The vampire was here. The clouds burped and released its burden. "Guren, get to cover!" He heard the parasite yell. There was another string of words being shouted up. He didn't hear it. Yuu was too busy trying to rake in his tremors. Rain pattered down onto the roof. Along with boots rushing to his home. His den. His nest. Towards him.

His shuddering body made the newspapers sneeze. Yuu pulled in a deep breath and silenced all movements. He ducked into his collection of papers- only his eyes peeking out at the door. Knees touched his chest and arms wrapped around them. This is it. After this he'll never see the dawn of day again. He'll be taken back to their- the _monsters'_ \- lair where they'll hurt him. Again. Pulling every pint of blood from him until he had nothing left to offer.

Earlier, from afar, the vampire was gilded in white and gold- now when he came into the shelter strips of his clothes were mottled and smelled of acid. The blond beast ducked under the door- running like an animal with its tail between its legs into salvation. Yuu suppressed an instinctive warning growl at the intruder. If it didn't know he was here he should keep it that way. All his hope was killed when the parasite drew its metal snake and pressed the cold weapon to his throat.

"Got'cha." It breathed; red eyes zooming in on him. Yuu growled. The monster wasn't even affected. It took a step closer and pressed the sharp thing closer to his throat. Yuu growled louder and bared his teeth. The vampire took the fire breather from its pocket and pointed the mouth at him; using the sword to shake the newspapers from around him. Even in the dark he could make out the blood staining the vampire's skin. He hoped it hurt when the thing hit the ground. In a turn of events the beast stepped back. Its eyes went wide and the weapons lowered.

"This can't be." Yuu saw the vampire's hesitation, took the opening, and attacked. Claws drawn, maws bared, he lunged at the invader. Taken by surprise, the thing dropped the shining snake and exploding dragon as Yuu's claws dug into his chest and ripped! The remainder of its protection was torn and abandoned on the floor. Together the two of them tumbled out of the den- splitting the door from its hinge and making it bang to the roof.

Yuu, being on top of the vampire- clawing and bloodthirsty- felt it first. Pain like a million stab wounds cut into his back and made him yowl and jump off the monster's body. He grabbed at his steaming flesh and closed his eyes- dropping to the ground- crawling with claws dug deep into the concrete back to shelter. The smell of simmering flesh filled his nose and Yuu felt his body lifting from the concrete. Blocked from the onslaught of rain pelting on his exposed body he looked up and saw the vampire carrying him back inside.

Rivulets of pain-water rolled down his immune skin and puddled with the rest on the roof. It dropped him inside and ripped Yuu's already tattered shirt from his skin and threw the material through the door into the rain where the fabric was eaten up in seconds. Too bothered with pain to care; Yuu writhed on the floor and scratched at his exposed arms and chest. It burned! "Shh, shh- it's okay, I'm here." Something soft pressed against his skin and wiped trails of blood and acid from his skin.

Newspapers rustled and he knew the monster had shifted closer. Out of primal fear Yuu growled low in his throat and forced his eyes open. His slotted pupils focused on the silhouette pressing the remains of its cape to cleanse him of pain. Fingers carded into his hair and stroked. "It's okay. Shh. I'm here." The voice crooned and calmed him. Would the beast hurt him if they were trapped in here for an extended amount of time? Tensed and unwilling to trust, Yuu kept his wide eyes focussed on the vampire. Every now and then he would let out a growling hiss with his fangs bared.

There was no doubt in either of their minds that Yuu could rip out the vampire's throat if he wants to. Yuu knew, too, that the vampire had his own set of fangs and could do the same. Minutes passed, the rain kept up its drumming beat on the roof, and soon the pain was replaced with fear. The vampire was here. He was touching him. Petting him like one would an animal. And he liked it. It was calming and the rubbing of his hair was the most contact he'd had with another living thing in months.

Until those fingers came in contact with his ears. Yuu pressed them against his head and hissed- struggling to put distance between him and the monster cradling him against his chest. It pulled back its hand, but kept its arm around his body, and stared at him with confused and hurt- utterly pained- eyes. "What did they do to you?" Yuu narrowed his eyes, feeling his claws struggling, just as he did, between deciding to attack and retreat.

What was the vampire talking about?

How much did the rain boil his brain? Was it actually feeling regret or was it just wondering what else the monsters could do to experiment more on him? "Can you talk? I heard someone saying you can't talk- that you're just like wild animals." The beast released him and Yuu backtracked until he felt his back hit the collapsed roof blocking the stairs. His fingers dug into the piles of newspapers surrounding him.

With guarded eyes he watched as the vampire adjusted itself where it sat and picked up the weapons. Yuu tensed and popped his claws. His arms jumped up on either side of him and dug into the wall behind him. If it decided to attack again he was going to hurl chunks of concrete at it before tearing out its eyes! He ducked his head and growled, pupils slit in warning, lip curled over his glinting teeth. The vampire paused for a pregnant moment, before moving and sheathing both his weapons and sitting back down.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Yuu-chan, I think we've done that enough already." How did the thing know his name? He didn't stop growling- it knew his name, because the vampires kept tabs on them. They knew everything. Regret shined in the things crimson eyes. How dare he feel sorry for himself! "I should have known. You were never safe from them. I should have been there to protect you, but I was too stupid to notice the signs!"

Yuu pulled his claws from the wall and dropped low into a crouch. Was... was the vampire going to cry? No. He wasn't. He just sounded like that. Focussing closer on the thing before him he watched with contained fascination as it continued talking. Did the thing even know he understood every word it spoke or was it just talking for the sake of filling the silence? Was it looking for condolences? What exactly did it lose? By the sounds of it, it was him he lost.

"They experimented on you. Oh... they _experimented._ On. You." Its red gaze looked lost. Like it was looking and not finding. "I asked them where you were- you _disappeared_ \- you were gone for _days_ and when I asked..." Its eyes filled with rage and it pulled up its lips in anger. Yuu pressed his ears flat against his head. His pupils became invisible in a sea of green. "They lied!" It yelled and a thunder boom burst in time with its fury. Yuu's hair puffed up and he jumped an inch.

"How long were you there?" It didn't wait for him to answer- not expecting one- and continued making its own calculations. It stared at the wall with drawn brows for minutes. Yuu was too terrified to move an inch. He could take the vampire, he was sure, but he didn't want to risk ending up in the rain again. Already his flesh reddened and burned. He wasn't out there long enough to scar- not like last time- but it hurt. It hurt.

"Six months. Half a year. They were experimenting on you for six months and then... the accident at the labs... they said- the escapees- that was three months ago!" It looked at him with a snap of its head. Red eyes fixed with his. "You've been out here for three months!" Yuu hissed at it. There isn't a chance in hell he was allowing that thing to yell at him. "Do you even know who I am? Can you remember me?"

Remember it? Yeah- he remembers it's a vampire- one of those things that hurt him. Always hurting. They were monsters and Yuu was just like them. He was a monster of a different calibre. In the end, though, they're monsters all the same.

* * *

Mika listened to the downpour, ignoring the unsteady beat of his heart, and he stared at Yuu. The hybrid was bundled in the corner- a war waging in his eyes. Could he understand him? So far Yuu hadn't spoken a word, but not speaking doesn't make him stupid. After ten minutes of waiting without an answer from him, Mika lost faith that he even understood what was being said to him.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. This is... it's..." He couldn't even admit it was his fault. There was nothing that made it his fault, but he wanted to blame himself for Yuu's... situation. Something could have been done on his part that could have prevented this. Maybe he could have been more inquisitive about what was going on in 'the basement' or why he hasn't received word from Yuu-chan in so long. Krul... was she behind this?

Mika shifted and felt the cork dry papers press like thorns into his back. Yuu-chan crouched lower and he heard a growl coming from his throat. He felt sick. Yuu was acting so animalistic. Like the animal they made him. Mika pressed a hand to his mouth as he stared at his family. They experimented on him. They _experimented_ on him! A sob pressed at his throat, though his eyes were dry. The hybrid- no- Yuu, tilted his head to the side at the noise. Like a confused puppy- he didn't even know what was wrong with Mika, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help it!

Yuu's messed up mind told him things that Mika had no idea of even coming up with! How is he supposed to deal with this? How is _Yuu_ able to deal with this?! Warmth curled up in Mika's side and when he looked down he saw Yuu pressing himself up against him, rubbing his head- his hair- against him. Why did he- Yuu looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat. He still had the same brilliant eyes. Without a sound the hybrid sat on his thighs and came up to Mika's face; brushing his tongue across his cheeks.

' _He's licking me.'_ Mika realized with horror and knew why. Yuu saw his distress and it was pure instinct to comfort. He was comforting him. Tears had begun stealing away from the prison his eyes had locked them in. Yuu's tongue felt like sandpaper. Warm sandpaper that was scraping at the salt rolling down his face. Despite being horrified by the hybrid's- Yuu's- actions, Mika curled his arms around his waist. Yuu tensed below him and his tongue paused mid-lick. A small growl escaped his mouth. He waited for him to relax. Eventually, he did, and continued licking his face- then going down and licking his neck.

Mika hiccupped and buried his face in Yuu's shoulder- which didn't bother the licking... Yuu- he just proceeded and licked the shell of Mika's ear. All while more tears eluded his lashes- burning his face more than the acid rain ever could. "I missed you," Mika murmured into his family's shoulder, "but I still haven't gotten you back." He kept on licking. Mika kept on crying.

The storm kept on screaming.

* * *

Isolated from the rest of the world, Mika watched water drip down the door; lying broken in a crater of cracks a couple of feet away from them. He felt his palm move up and down in an easy rhythm where it is rested upon the slumbering hybrid's chest. He leaned his head back against the wall- cardboard a pathetic substitute for a pillow- and adjusted Yuu so his head was against his Solar Plexus.

Vampire senses came in handy and although Mika hated being a monster, he was thankful- just this once- for his sensitive hearing. He closed his blood-washed eyes and focused on his family's heartbeat- the one he thought he'd never hear again. A smile, stained with dry tracks of salt, crumbled his stoic veneer. Had Yuu not fallen asleep in his warm embrace, Mika was sure the scared bundle of bones would have retreated to his pathetic pile of papers and shivered in attempt to contain warmth.

The first thing he was going to do for Yuu once he got him back home was feed him. Then he'd give him a bath. Warm clothes would also begin to piece back the puzzles- pave the first brick in the path back to redemption. Back to forgiveness. Mika tangled his fingertips into Yuu's hair. They were tangled and filthy and longer than they're supposed to be. He needed a bath, but he needed food more. Under his other hand he could feel Yuu's skeleton as easily as he could feel the scars criss-crossing over his back.

Mika closed his eyes, lest more tears fall freely. He didn't want to cry. Not for this. He should be happy- he got his family back- he got his Yuu-chan back. His breath rattled as he let it out. It mattered not the condition he was returned in- it mattered only that he was here with him- in his arms- safe. Warm.

Trembling fingers untangled Yuu's hair and picked them free of dirt- as much as they were able. Mika sniffed and opened his eyes. Beneath his fingertips he felt Yuu's ears. So soft. They twitched involuntarily when he touched them- flicking away from his contact. He cupped the soft rose-petal ear and rubbed his thumb and forefinger up and down the soft fur. So _soft_. Yuu's nose wrinkled and he buried himself deeper in his embrace- seeking out the heat. His hair rubbed against Mika's stomach. Letting go of Yuu's ears he continued unravelling the tangles; rubbing his scalp.

He felt, rather than heard, Yuu purring under his attention. The vibration heated his stomach and made him smile. In the darkness Mika's eyes focussed on Yuu's futures. Water drops danced over his face as the rain threw shadows around like confetti. Lightning struck green and lit his face for a millisecond. Mika pulled in his breath. So handsome, so soft- beautiful. He cupped Yuu's face and bent down; lips touching the smaller's brow. "They did you wrong, Yuu-chan, they mucked up your life and now you have to live here." If he could he would have gestured around him. Gestured at the filth he used for warmth. Instead, he looked at the dread drops dripping and drenching the earth.

In that moment he wondered where Guren was- whether or not the man had found shelter. Guren went into the building's lobby- of that he was sure. He had vaulted over the edge of the roof (after his second attempt at the monkey bars) right when it started raining death. There wasn't any time to check on Guren's well-being...

Mika scoffed and looked down at the bundle curling deeper onto him- pulling legs closer- and settling on his lap. "Of all the hybrids I could have found..." Affection entertained his eyes and he brushed hair out of Yuu's face for the umpteenth time that night. "I don't know if Guren will be happy, scared or angry." This part, though he was speaking to no one at all, he talked to himself. "Even I don't know what to feel."

* * *

Came morning it was still raining. This was what Yuu woke up to; with a flick of his ears to gain an idea of his surroundings. Hearing pitter patter, breathing and creaking of newspapers he flew into consciousness with raised hair and bared teeth. The vampire startled, eyes wide, but move did it not. With a flash of fear he realized he was curled up against it. Yuu leapt from the thing's embrace. Its eyes went wide and mouth went open. It reached out and grabbed him by the hem of his pants; pulling him back.

Yuu hissed, pupils retracted to slits, and attacked. He sunk his teeth into its wrist and drew blood. Pulling back, he bared his bloodied teeth and growled- low and feral. It gave a yell of pain and pulled its arm closer; holding it to its chest. Blood pooled into its pristine white uniform and made it cling to his sweating body. Equally red eyes stared at him with horror. It didn't seem angry. No- it wasn't angry, but it wasn't afraid either.

Calming himself down, Yuu evened his breathing and flicked his ears. Inches behind him he heard water sliding down and hitting the ground. He whirled around. A drop of rain splashed to the concrete and hissed a steam of smoke, the small drop bubbling and bouncing like gas soda. His pupils became as small as a needle's head. Ripping filled the silence and Yuu jumped; whirling around. It was busy tearing strips from its cape.

Stunned and ashamed, Yuu watched with mild curiosity as it used the material to bind its bleeding wrist. "Thanks for the love bite." It winked at him and gave a pained smile. Yuu pressed his ears flat against his head; made himself as small as possible. He looked down; avoiding its eye contact. It was protecting him. It protected him. Why did it protect him? A whimper escaped his throat. It stopped moving; watched him.

"Hey..." Its tone became softer as it spoke. "Hey, Yuu-chan, it's okay. I don't blame you- this," It held up its bloodied makeshift-bandaged wrist, "isn't your fault. You can't help it and I get that. I get it! But we're stuck here for an inevitable amount of time," It pointed with its injured hand out at the rain, "and I don't want to spend that time fixing wounds that might get infected. So just chill, m'kay? I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to blame you for your instincts." It paused and considered the submissive monster Yuu thought he was. He attacked it. Without reason. To be fair he thought it was going to hurt him (given the parasite's history who can blame him).

It sighed, but didn't move closer. For that he was thankful. "I wonder if you have a tail." Yuu still had his head down, but the words of it confused him enough to make his ears twitch and his pupils dilate. Why the heck did it want to know if he had a tail? A drop of water dripped from the door frame and landed on his exposed back- burning into his skin. Yuu yowled and flew forward- away from the opening- right onto its body.

It bumped back and hit its head against the rubble-wall; covered with cardboard, softening the blow. Its arms wrapped around Yuu's slender form on reflex and he growled out of instinct, eyes making slits. When he focused his warning gaze on the monster and saw the dazed look in its eyes he sheathed his teeth and tipped his head to the side- ears twitching. Did he hurt it? "Yuu-chan, I don't know if you understand me, but I need you to get off my lap."

It asked if he could understand it. Yes- he understands it, but there's no use in letting it know that. He wasn't stupid enough to reveal his secrets. Once it knew he could talk and understand it, it would experiment more on him to know how- how it was sentient. This whole act of being caring and kind to him wasn't going to fool him- he saw right through the vampire's games- its ploy.

"Okay." It heaved and lifted him off its lap. Yuu growled at its hands pressing into his prominent ribcage. He glared, with slit pupils, at the vampire. Its crimson irises glared right back at him. "Hey! Don't you _growl_ at me!" It poked him in the collarbone. He snapped at the finger, but it was pulled away too fast for him to sink teeth to flesh. Its eyes collapsed into concern. "When was the last time you've eaten?" The question wasn't directed at him and he knew it.

Yuu was bored- as he always was when it rained- and it was getting on his nerves. This creature's constant questions and movements were getting on his nerves. The water drop sinking into his skin was getting on his nerves! Everything was getting on his nerves! He dropped onto his back and rubbed himself against the newspapers- wiping away the water that has (with a one hundred percent certainty) left a small hole in his skin. Another mark to add to his tapestry of horrors.

It chuckled at him. Yuu stopped; ears perking at the sound of its amusement. How dare it laugh at him! His back itched- the burn of the rain- and he wiggled around again. Ignoring the vampire's amused antics he scratched his back against the newspapers until the itching went away. Yuu settled between the papers hugging him from all sides. In a moment's notice it buried its fingers in his hair. In his _hair_! And started scratching him with its blunt claws. He growled at it; it didn't stop. Instead of pulling away it cupped one of his ears and rubbed the sensitive appendage between its fingers.

Yuu shivered at the feeling. Of their own accord his eyes dipped down to half mast and his pupils dilated. Yuu felt his chest rumbling and pressed his head into its hand- seeking out the contact. "Yuu-chan, you would kill me if you knew what I was doing." It spoke, voice soft, matching the plop of liquid outside. He couldn't care less. Feeling its fingers scratching his ears was like finding food after scrounging around for weeks.

"I missed you so much." It cooed into his neck. Yuu hadn't even noticed it bending down- distracted by the apparent purring that spoke of his pleasure. He did; however, notice when its lips pressed to the juncture between his neck and collarbone. Not wanting it to stop scratching his scalp and rubbing his ear, Yuu didn't growl or hiss, but he did scratch his claws across its face in a warning. He didn't break skin or draw blood. It was just a warning. Just a _warning_.

It didn't interpret his scratching as a warning.

The vampire did draw away from his neck nonetheless. "I take it you missed me too." Hidden in its teasing words, Yuu heard, was a hope than grew like a weed through the cracks in the road. Beautiful, because it didn't know it wasn't supposed to grow there. Not caring of the attention it was giving him; he opened his eyes and glared at him with eyes like daggers. They cut straight to its heart, he knew, because it drew away from him.

He hardly knew this _thing_ and it was asking if he missed _it_?! How was he supposed to react to something like that? Bare his neck and let the bloodsucker... No. Yuu got off his back and stepped into a crouch. This beast was more confused than rain in the wasteland- he didn't even know the creature. Of course he wouldn't miss it. For all he knew this _nightmare_ was the one who gave him up for experimentation in the first place.

Yuu had nowhere to run and fighting it had proven less than successful. Dare he talk to this vampire _filth_ and figure out what his deal is? There was no fruit to be found in a gamble like that. Nothing to reap that would prove useful other than sating his misguided curiosity. Open his mouth and risk more experimentation, or live with a limited notion that he'll never know what this... this... _it_ was talking about?

Yuu sniffed and sat down. No. He wasn't going to say anything. With his claws he played with the frayed hem of the stolen jeans around his ankles. Long since had he abandoned the overalls the vampires gave him when he was their experiment. Without a shirt he felt exposed. He didn't want the vampire to see what happened to him. Its eyes watching him made him feel weak. Yuu hated feeling weak.

"How will the others react when I bring you back? Shinoa has been off kilter since you've been gone and Yoichi hasn't spoken a word in weeks. Mitsuba... well, she's been bossing people around, but even she's a little out of character." It gave a crude laugh, more like an explosion of air, and stared at him with fond eyes. Yuu adjusted his position and looked at it through his dark lashes; listening to every word with interest. Were these creatures it was talking about also vampires? Or were they humans? Either way they're both equally as horrible. The way it spoke of them, though, made those names sound like something other than...

"They might not handle it with as much poise and ease as I did," It chuckled, "Shinoa might start crying. I'm sure Yoichi will fawn over your appearance; you _do_ look adorable. Mitsuba- she might get angry. I mean with you back Shinoa will come to her senses and take charge again. Something tells me Mitsuba got used to be in a position with power." Yuu pulled at a string and watched as it unravelled. He twirled the thread around his finger and snapped the fragile lint off the jeans. "Everything's changed so much since you were gone."

For a moment there was silence. Yuu looked up. The vampire was lost in thought- staring at him, but beyond him. _'What is it thinking?'_ He scratched a single nail across the looped thread around his finger; feeling the ridges ripple. "You don't need me to tell you that," Its gaze came back from la la land and focussed on Yuu's green eyes, "You'll see for yourself once you get back." Those words punched him in his gut. His claw cut through the lint and the shredded material tumbled over his finger and onto his lap.

Yuu snapped his head up and glared at the vampire. "You're not taking me back! I'm not your pet to keep!" He growled through sharpened teeth; pupils slit like a striking sword. It startled, mouth falling open, red eyes going wide with a spark of _something_ in its eyes. If he could, Yuu would back up to put as much distance between him and the monster, but he didn't want another acid blister staining his back.

His mistake raked claws across his face and left bloody tracks behind. He just spoke. Gone was his secret- thrown to the wind. "Yuu-chan?" It blinked. Probably to keep tears at bay. Pathetic filth. How weak it is. "Shut up! Don't call me that!" His teeth itched where they were exposed to threaten the vermin invading his nest. He wanted it gone! Gone, gone, gone! He slipped up. He messed up and now it knew. No longer was there a barrier of safety between secrets and maiming truth.

* * *

' _Yuu-chan isn't like himself. Is it because of what the experimentation has done to him? If he can talk it means he isn't entirely inhuman, but does that mean he knows who I am and just... doesn't care?'_ Mika watched as Yuu hissed at him, digging his claws into the folded flat boxes below him. He should really stop doing that. "It's awfully unflattering when you're angry, Yuu-chan. You know what else is unflattering? Lying." He was stung. All this time he was talking to his family, thinking he didn't understand, that he couldn't reply.

He tilted his fluffed head to the side- his sign of being confused. Or thinking things over. Or coming up with a lie; an excuse. At this moment he didn't know anymore. Any road, it took the hybrid a moment to respond. One silence to another was filled with the tapping of rain and hissing of acid boiling the roof. "I don't understand." Yuu-chan mumbled and looked at the strings in his lap. He flicked the torn thread off his pants. Right then he looked insecure about himself. What was wrong? What happened in his head that made his manner change so rapidly?

Mika, concerned, scooted forward. His brows were drawn together, his mouth a lifeless line. "Yuu-chan, tell me what you don't understand. I'm here to help you. I don't want to see you hurting." It felt weird, comforting someone; he'd never done it before. Usually he'd just yell at someone until they yelled back and if the other person didn't get angry then he'd get angrier himself until he stormed away and messed everything up even more. (Not that he had an opportunity to do that often).

Since Yuu was gone he retreated into himself. Becoming isolated; closed off. Now that he got his family back... Mika swore he is going to give Yuu-chan the comfort he didn't have. He'll be the person who Yuu needed. Still needs. No more yelling and blaming. Now was the time to make things right.

"It's not easy," Mika began; inching closer, "you're angry at me, because you're afraid. Yuu-chan, I _know_ why you don't want to come back with me." Yuu moved away scant millimetres from his touch. "I know what its like- not knowing what's going to happen next. Being afraid." His throat tightened. He didn't want to remember what he did when he heard Yuu went missing. Mika took a deep breath and continued talking. "It sometimes seems that this _fear_ even controls you and that you can't move on," Mika let out his shaky breath, looked Yuu straight in the eyes, "you feel strangled. Trapped. I'm here for you. Please," Please what? What did he want from him?

His eyes burned as he watched Yuu. A clot bobbed in his throat. If he spoke one more word his voice is going to crack like a boy's hitting flowering age. "I'm not going back there," Yuu said, his voice trembling, red rimmed the edges of his eyes, "they did things to me- horrible things- you can't even begin to understand. Things that can never be undone." He shook his head and a single tear slid down his face.

Mika startled and moved forward. He wrapped his Yuu-chan in his arms and cradled him to his chest. "I can't go back there. Don't take me back there." He rocked back and forth, his fingers pressed into Yuu's hair, holding him steady. There were no tears; he felt none, leaking into his shirt. The hybrid, in a moment of weakness, only let one tear slip. Mika felt the pain the smaller one was suppressing. He felt it in the trembling skin beneath the pads on his fingers. Felt it in the claws that scraped for purchase, for comfort, on his back.

And it broke him.

Suppressed feelings of pain, emotional misery, were worse than death, because there was no escape. It was just Yuu and his pain. Mika could offer no comfort if he didn't know what he was supposed to offer comfort for. This was worse than death. Worse than death. He was losing Yuu all over again, despite him being in his embrace. Yuu was right here, but he was a million miles away. It's not the pain we let others see that hurts us the most. It's the pain we keep to ourselves.

* * *

Day three was worse than the night spent shivering before. Rain was peeing all over the land and showed no sign of an empty bladder. Mika was sweating and running a fever. It was odd, to say the least, that a vampire could be sick. Neither of them had eaten since it started raining. To him Yuu-chan looked terrible. The hybrid was curled up in the corner, asleep, with his arms tucked around his stomach. The smaller wasn't even the sick one, but he looked about ready to die. If it didn't stop raining, and soon, he'd die and Mika would have failed. Again.

He didn't care what Yuu _wanted_ \- he was taking him back with him and giving him the care he _needed_. Mika coughed into his hand, sniffed, and wiped his hair off his drenched forehead. His legs were tucked against him and he was resting his head sideways on it- watching Yuu-chan sleep. Did he have dreams, nightmares? The past two nights he had slept without stirring, but that didn't mean he didn't dream. Did it just mean he didn't have nightmares? Mika leaned towards his family not having nightmares. Not because he thought Yuu wouldn't have them; he just didn't want Yuu to have them.

Mika didn't need sleep. Nightmares weren't even in the question for him. He spent the time watching the steady rise and fall of the younger's chest, then switched over and watched the water soiling the roof. Earlier, when he wondered why water hadn't come into Yuu's... nest, he noticed the ingenious idea his Yuu-chan came up with. A trench was beaten into the concrete at the threshold that rerouted the water to a moat around the edge of the roof. The moat was equalized- if too much water got in the excess leaked over the edge of the roof and fell like a waterfall down below.

It took him a moment to realize why Yuu made it like that. If it rained a lot and intruders scaled the building to get to him the rain will burn them in their tracks and if their fingers reached over the edge for purchase, they'll be boiled by the moat- causing them to fall down and die in puddles of acid waiting below. Yuu made a fortress- using the elements to his advantage. And the more Mika thought about it, the more he noticed the lengths Yuu went to, to keep him protected from invaders.

No matter how high he built the walls around him, Mika got through. There was no amount of booby traps and precautionary measures Yuu could make that could protect him against the vampire's wrath. And famine. If the little thing didn't eat... Mika rattled out a breath. He knew there wasn't anything left in the decaying city to live off, but this... He shook his head. Soon. It would stop raining soon. Come morning there would be no more rain and both of them will go home. It's what _Yuu_ needed. It's what _he_ needed.

* * *

The vampire had its head turned away as Yuu made quick work to answer nature's call. "Don't act all modest- I know you've seen _it_ before." He said as he shook himself and fixed his pants. He didn't want to pull the jeans down all the way. Some things the beast never has to see. When he faced it, its face was a stunning red- definitely not a sick flush. "Why would you even _say_ that?!" The indignant little monster sputtered. Yuu didn't want to smile- this was serious. "You made us for a reason, didn't you?" If their kind couldn't have the humans as pets...

It went pale. He leaned his weight onto the front of his feet. If it was going to vomit it'd better do it outside- he was standing in the doorway. It shook its head, blond hair plastered to its pasty skin. "No, no- I refuse to believe something like that. You're confused, Yuu-chan-" He interrupted it.

"Sounds to me like you're trying to convince yourself."

"I don't like the vampires anymore than you do, but there are some lines even they won't cross."

"Who says it was the vampires? For all I know it could have been the humans! How am I supposed to know the details? Most of the time I was drugged up or in too much pain to give a damn about the colour of their eyes or the shape of their ears!"

"Things are different now, Yuu-chan! We've made peace- there isn't a war anymore. All we're trying to do is rebuild."

"Rebuild, eh?" Yuu's eyes were small slits and his teeth were peeking out through his lips in a snarl. "What do you call this then? What do you call that?" He gestured around him then threw a hand at the broken buildings beyond. "If you're so set on rebuilding why haven't you started here yet?" He was angry at it, angry at them for making him what he is- forcing him into hiding, into living here and then claiming they're trying to fix things.

"They wanted to start here, but there was an accident in the laboratorium and then we heard of mutant... hybrid... things running around! We vampires were tasked with clearing the area to secure the humans' safety as they reconstructed."

"There! Right there! You go preach about making peace, but there you are experimenting on us! Didn't you even _question_ where those hybrids came from? Weren't you suspicious _at all_?!" Yuu was getting all hyped up. He saw the effect his anger was having on the vampire. His negative emotions were derailing the monster's anger as well. Together they would be getting into a raging storm of anger that matched the weather. There are things in this world that can sting just as much as the acid and all they needed were their words.

"Uuugh! Yuu-chan, you're such an idiot! By the time I heard about the accident and the hybrids I was too upset about your disappearance to care about things that were suspicious! I wasn't thinking straight! There were a million things I had to think about that were more important than those stupid hybrids!" Yuu flinched back like he was slapped. It was breathing heavily. The tips of its fangs pierced its lip- drawing blood.

His pupils disappeared in his green eyes. "I'm not... I'm not stupid." He muttered to himself. Yuu shook his head and brought his hands up to his ears, tangling his fingers in his hair, scraping his claws over his scalp. "I'm not stupid. I'm not stupid. I'm not. I'm not. I'm smart." He turned away from the vampire, who looked confused. With glazed-over eyes he watched the acid fall.

Fall.

Rocking back and forth, dragging nails over his head, he lost himself in memories. He didn't want to remember. Didn't want to remember. Stupid. Idiot. Insults were common back there... "I'm not stupid." They hurt him more than just physically. It hurt him. It hurt him! "I'm not stupid!" Yuu dashed forward. "Yuu-chan!"

The acid attacked his head, his arms, his exposed torso and his scarred back. His bare feet burned every time he stepped on the wet roof. Yuu's ears pressed flat against his head on instinct as he rushed over the roof towards the edge. Smoke drifted in wisps off his skin as the droplets sunk into skin and burned dents. The smell made his nose queasy. _'Must escape. Must escape- no more pain!'_ He heard the monster chasing after him, but he had a head start and he took it by surprise. He will reach the edge first. Vampire speed had nothing on hybrid speed.

The concrete was wet and slippery beneath his finger tips and burned the pads as he pushed himself onto the ledge. He turned and faced the distressed vampire who had its arms stretched out- pleading. Its hair was smoking and it was trying to conceal the pain it felt when the acid hit its skin. "Why are you doing this, Yuu-chan?" It sounded hurt, and confused, and desperate. Pathetic. Just like he was. "I _need_ the pain to end!" He answered and took a step back.

It surged forward. Yuu growled and hissed at it- baring his fangs, eyes slit- a warning. It didn't move forward again. Yet its hands were still up in a vain hope the gesture would placate him. Nothing would calm him now! He had to escape! "Come with me, Yuu-chan! If you come back with me there won't be any more pain! The pain will end!" It was pleading. And lying. _Lying is an awfully unflattering characteristic_. "You're wrong," Yuu whispered over the roar of the rain, "then the pain will only begin."

Another step was taken back. "Please, Yuu-chan!" It yelled and he stopped. That was the second time it said please, but had no clear meaning behind those words. What did it want? What did it _want_? "I forgive you." Yuu spoke. The vampire blinked and took a step back, acid walked down his cheek and dripped off his chin. Or were those tears? Yuu said the right thing. For once. It wanted forgiveness. "Yuu-chan..." It whispered. The only reason he knew that, over the noise of the rain, was by reading its lips.

On an impulse, Yuu closed his eyes and pulled down his jeans. If he was going to die he'll do it by at least giving the vampire one answer before he... left. It turned its face away, ears turning red. Yuu tilted his head to the side. "I'm... I have underwear on." He mumbled. The beast still didn't dare look at him. Conservative... thing. "Have some dignity, Yuu-chan, even if you're about to kill yourself." It chocked on the last words. They sounded mean, but he knew better. The vampire respected him enough not to look.

"Its okay- I want you to see." He finished with a lame blush. A drop of acid landed right on his nose and he yelped. Its head snapped up at the small sound and stared at him with concern. The vampire's fast healing left him kind-of immune to the acid, but it knew _he_ wasn't. When it focussed on Yuu's body its red eyes widened. If it wasn't for the rain he was sure the creature would have opened its mouth in disbelief. Conservative thing probably didn't want the acid to give it meth-head teeth.

"You're beautiful." It whispered. Yuu's nose scrunched up. "I'm a dude... aren't we supposed to be, I don't know, handsome?" It nodded; making eye contact which Yuu broke. "Yes you are." It spoke and took a step forward. He allowed it to come closer. And closer and closer until it was staring up at him. It held open its arm in an embracing gesture. Yuu frowned. "Other vampires are repulsed by me." It saw the confusion on his face. In that moment he figured the monster saw he _wanted_ comfort- _needed_ reassurance.

Yuu felt a wet sting sliding down his face that had nothing to do with the rain. His bare feet touched off the edge. Its- _his_ \- arms wrapped around the hybrid's exposed body and held him close. Yuu hugged him back; face buried in the other's chest. With a sweep of limbs the vampire lifted him from the ground and cradled him in his arms. He yelped in surprise arms grabbing around its neck. His pants were grabbed and Yuu felt air rushing through his hair.

Acid no longer burned his skin. He opened his eyes and saw his rescuer wiping away the streams of water from his body with the remaining scraps of his cape. When had that happened? How fast were vampires? The blond was frowning down at him with pain-laden eyes. "Never do that again." Nothing the vampire could say from this point on will have any negative effect on Yuu. A decision he made with his own mind. He hissed when the other wiped a sensitive sore over his abdomen- his muscles contracted and his body jumped up.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan." He genuinely looked sorry, but his eyes spoke the words he didn't want to. Yuu saw it glinting around the edges- he was the one who ran into the rain on impulse- he must take responsibility for his actions. "What's your name?" The vampire didn't pause from wiping away the poison. A pained looked crossed his face and his hand slowed down. Yuu continued, trying to fill the awkward silence in the vampire's absence of an answer. "We've been stuck here, together, for three days and I still don't know what you're called. I'm getting tired of referring to you as: 'beast', 'monster', 'creature', 'filth', 'it'... amongst other things. Those words are descriptions that don't match you anymore."

The blond smiled, noticing his choice of time word. Yuu thinks he notices a lot of things. "'Anymore', hmm? What changed between now and then?" It scoffed and lifted his shoulders nonchalantly; cracking a smile at his own words. Yuu reached out and stilled the vampire's hand, looking him dead in the eye. Serious. His smile dropped. "You gave me back a shred of my humanity." Frowning, he pulled his hand away and brought it up to tangle his fingers between black hair. "Care to tell me how I did that?"

A finger stroked over the ear; it twitched against the vampire's touch. It took a moment for Yuu to gather his thoughts into a coherent whole. He wished the blond wouldn't distract him while they were talking about serious things, but his touch felt so _good_! "You treated me like I am worth something. When I showed you... Even when I _bit_ you! Never once did you beat me or treat me like the animal I am." The vampire shook his head; he furrowed his brows and looked into Yuu's eyes. "Explain to me, then, why you tried to jump off the roof."

He could tell it pained the man to talk about it. The blond needed an explanation. Yuu swallowed and looked down. Even the fingers caressing his ear couldn't distract him from the truth. "You dug up memories that were too painful to remember. Not intentionally, but still inflicting damage- still hurting." That incident wasn't his fault, but Yuu's words sure made it sound like that. What was worse: telling your saviour it's his fault for the situation you're in or being ungrateful for him saving you? At this moment it came off like he was telling the vampire both parts of two evils; none of whom were lesser.

He frowned at Yuu's words. "I'm sorry, Yuu-chan. I don't even remember what I said that made you upset, but I'm sorry." The hybrid saw him crossing his arms and looking down at his booted feet. Instantly he missed the attention the blond gave his ears. "I don't blame you." He whispered and crawled closer. Yuu crawled into the vampire's lap and uncrossed his arms for him. Pressing his head against the man's chest and rubbing his ears against him- the friction felt fantastic. "You saved my life." The vampire wrapped his arms around his body, tugging him closer.

"My name is Mikaela. You used to call me, Mika. If you want you can still call me that, Yuu-chan." The words were whispered into his flicking ears, the warm breath making him shiver. "All I want from you right now, Mika," saying his name for the first time felt different, "is you scratching my ears." Mika chuckled; a low rumble that vibrated through his body and gathered in his heart like the beat of a drum. His fingers complied. One arm still holding him close, the other went up to weave into his hair and lay claim to the waiting ears.

Yuu's eyes fluttered shut and he pressed closer- lifting his head into Mika's hand. "Does it feel good?" He asked, touching the soft little rose-petals. "Hmm," he murmured, "yes." Swallowing a purr; he felt warmth spreading through his veins. "I'm glad." Mika leaned down and Yuu got dragged further into his lap as Mika lay on his back and stared up at him. So caught up in the feeling, the pleasure, he let his mind wander.

He felt Mika chuckle. Yuu opened his eyes scant millimetres and saw why. The vampire's gaze was settled on their feet. With a smile, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensation of fingers petting him. "You're beautiful the way you are." Mika mumbled, while Yuu twisted his tail around Mika's ankle in pure delight.

* * *

The rain was misting down. Peeking through the gangrene clouds was the sun stealing a peek at what the earth looked like now. A mess- that's the answer. Last night, Yuu-chan was woken from sleep when the building across the street collapsed from the acid burning through its already disintegrating structure.

His pupils had been the size of dust mites and holding him tight was all he could do from keeping the frightened hybrid from making a run for it. The look on Yuu-chan's face as the building came down on itself tore at his heart. It was even worse when his hand felt the frantic heartbeat of his family. Now, with the weather letting up, it had all been worth it. By midday they would be able to beat it from here. He could take Yuu-chan home and feed him a proper meal.

Right now, the hybrid was playing with his hair. Mika leaned back against his warm body as the small paws braided the tresses. "There's not much to work with." Yuu-chan mumbled and scratched his claws over his scalp to gather more blond locks. "I apologize for not being female and unable to give you long hair to 'work with'; it was not my intention to be born with the wrong genitals." He snickered and Yuu snorted in amusement.

"Please, what kind of excuse it that? You can't come up with anything better?" The hybrid teased right back. Mika reached back and cupped Yuu's tail in his hands; he brought it around and toyed with it on his stomach. "Well, I could always go for a gender change so you have long hair to play with, _or_ I could grow it out." His hands stopped moving and Mika frowned. Green eyes stared down at him with mock anger. "If you go for a gender-bend I will personally change you back!"

A harsh laugh escaped his mouth at Yuu's words. "Where is this sudden emotion coming from, Yuu-chan? I've known you all my life, but you've only known me for four days." He shrugged one shoulder and focussed his laser-sharp eyes on his hair. "I don't feel like sharing my reasons for suddenly trusting you." Mika smiled. "You trust me now, yeah?" Yuu tugged at a braid sharply, making him yelp. That hurt.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. When we're back home you'll have all the time in the world to get comfortable with me... again." There wasn't an answer and Yuu wasn't moving. It sounded like he wasn't even breathing. Mika sat up, releasing his tail, and turned his torso to look at his friend. Yuu shook his head, looking down, "I told you I'm not going back."

"Yuu-chan," He whined and twined their fingers together. His other hand lifted Yuu's chin- forcing his eyes to meet his pleading ones, "You can't stay here it's not safe." The hybrid's eyes looked passed him, out the doorway, straight at the emptiness where a building should have been. Mika saw it in his unfocused gaze. Yuu knew it wasn't safe here. Choosing the right set of words to make his appeal; he steamrolled forward. "What makes living here better than coming with me?" His red eyes sparkled with hurt. He didn't want to leave his Yuu behind.

This world was dangerous.

"If staying here means I'll have a chance at living _I'm staying here_." Mika blinked and repeated his words, like a damaged MP3, over and over in his head. "You won't be in danger there! I'll be there with you to keep everyone away! They won't hurt you; I'll protect you."

"Keeping me away from everyone isn't living."

"Well then you're not living out here, either." Mika countered with hurt eyes; trying to make Yuu see reason. "At least there you'll be warm, loved, _have food_ and not be lonely. You need to come back with me." Yuu shook his head; unruly hair flapping around. "I don't _want_ to go back!" Mika took a sharp breath and felt his heart thump. What was he saying? "Is it because of me you don't want to go back?" The hybrid looked down. It took him a while to answer; a while he spent wondering what he did wrong to make his family hate him so much. Finally, Yuu shook his head- it wasn't him that was the reason for his unwillingness to go back.

"What then? Make me understand, Yuu-chan. I just want to help you! It hurts me when I see you in pain." _'Because I love you.'_ He finished the sentence silently. "I don't _want_ to go back. I'm different than everyone else, Mika, I'm weird. I can't handle the way everyone looks at me." Mika saw him avert his gaze and curl his tail around his own ankle. Yuu pressed his ears flat against his head. "I don't like it when people look at me and all they see... all they see is, is me. They see a monster... something that wasn't meant to be, because it's different. I'm different. I don't _want_ to go back, because I don't want to go back to pain"

And finally, Mika understands.

Yuu continued talking. "Sometimes what someone _wants_ outweighs what someone _needs_. I know, Mika. I know I _need_ to go back, otherwise I'll die. _Returning_ will _kill_ me. Either way I'm dead." His shoulders slumped and Mika shivered as his eyes burned. Why did his Yuu-chan have to hurt so much? There was nothing he could do about it. "I was dead from the start." Exposed and wearing nothing but underwear, Yuu curled up on his side and tucked his tail around his stomach.

Instantly Mika recognised it for what it was- a position of self-comfort. Yuu-chan was in pain. His Yuu was hurting. He rubbed his eyes and glared at the jeans, folded, and abandoned on a piece of cardboard. The hybrid had refused to put it on when he offered. He now knew why. Around him- a vampire who accepted him unconditionally- Yuu had felt comfortable with himself. Yuu had no need to hide his tail from him, because Mika accepted him. In refusing to wear the pants he had accepted being different.

He needed to accept himself, but wanted not to.

Being different, Mika realised, is who Yuu is. He closed his red eyes and took a deep breath. Yuu's body felt warm against his when he curled up next to him and drew him near. "You're beautiful just the way you are." He whispered into the hybrid's ears; and felt the weight of those words for the first time since he spoke them. Mika understands he _finally_ understands.

* * *

When Yuu woke up the next morning- the sun was shining, the earth was drying and the storm clouds were gone. Along with Mika. The vampire returned to the city without him. Yuu smiled. Because Mika realised sometimes the things you _want_ , outweigh the things you _need_.

Sometimes the things you want. Outweigh the things you need.


End file.
